Talent Show
by olive.eyes
Summary: It's the talent show coming up, and Tori can't stand it if anyone mentions it. Can Beck figure out why?
1. Chapter 1

"Argh!" Tori groaned, collapsing into the chair at her regular lunch table.

"What's up?" Beck asked, worried.

"Why do you care?" Jade asked quickly. "Do you care so much about her feelings that-"

"QUIET, JADE!" Tori yelled, and Jade stopped, shocked.

"Did you just yell at me?" She asked, frozen.

"Leave it, Jade." Beck told her. Without caring about Jade's reaction, he got up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting next to Tori and placing an arm around her shoulder. She turned and placed her head on his shoulder, bursting into tears. Jade sent a dagger glare at Beck, but he ignored her.

"Tori?" A voice called, and Cat ran over, sitting on Tori's other side and leaning her head on Tori's shoulder, placing her arms around her. Andre appeared next to Jade and glared at her.

"What've you done, Jade?" He asked angrily, and Jade held her hands up.

"Wasn't me this time." She told him coolly. "Not my fault Vega wants attention so she can hold onto my boyfriend-"

"We're over." Beck said smoothly, cutting in.

"What?" Jade screeched. "You can't break up with me!"

"I'm sick of it, Jade. You laugh at everyone else and pay no attention to if it hurts them. I can't be with someone like that." Beck told her before turning his attention back to Tori. Jade jumped to her feet and stormed off.

"Did you seriously just do that?" A muffled voice came. They all turned to Tori. She stared at Beck. He nodded.

"Yep. Sick of it." He said again, and Tori rested her head in the crook of his neck again.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, and they all turned to see Robbie.

"Beck broke up with Jade so she stormed off, and Tori's crying." Cat replied from her place on Tori's shoulder.

"Oh."

"Where's Rex?" Andre asked, and Robbie sighed.

"He's ill. He's been complaining about a stomach bug all week, but I think he's only saying it so as soon as I'm at school he can go see his North ridge girls." He explained.

"Where's Trina?" Andre asked suddenly. "Maybe she knows what's wrong with Tori."

"Someone said my name?" A voice came, and Trina sat next to Andre. "What do you need my talented self for?" She asked, reaching over and stealing one of Andre's fries off his plate.

"Take a look at your sister." Robbie said, and she turned. She groaned, rolled her eyes and turned back to Andre and Robbie.

"She's been like this at home for a week." She said thoughtfully. "She took the battery out of her phone and has had it like that for a week. She's not using her laptop, she's locked herself in her room and she won't eat much at all."

"Has anything happened with a guy?" Beck asked, and everyone stopped and thought for a minute.

"Does she talk to Ryder Daniels anymore?" Cat asked, and Trina shook her head.

"Does she talk to the ex boyfriend from her old school?" Andre asked. 

"He's my boyfriend." Cat replied simply.

"They can still talk, you don't own him." Andre pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

"Nothing, little red, nothing."

"AH!" Robbie squealed loudly. Everyone jumped and turned to stare at him. Tori stayed on Beck's shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Beck asked, rubbing his ear with the hand that wasn't holding Tori.

"The talent show!" Robbie said, and Tori tensed. Beck nodded, making his actions big. Tori jumped up and walked away briskly, and everyone turned to Robbie.

"Rex was on about the talent show, and Tori said that she didn't have any inspiration. She was talking about how she always had to rely on Andre to help, and she wanted to do something on her own." He explained, and everyone looked confused.

"That's it?" Andre asked, and Robbie shook his head.

"Jade overheard. She asked Tori why she didn't just write a song about Beck, being as though 'she was so into her boyfriend'."

"I'm gonna kill that ex-girlfriend of mine." Beck muttered. 

"You guys broke up?" Trina asked.

"Like 5 minutes ago." Cat replied. "My brother broke up with his girlfriend called Samantha the other day." She said thoughtfully. "He said she was too young for him." Cat trailed off, and looked expectantly at Robbie.

"Anyway, Jade started talking about how Tori always got involved with other people's boyfriends. Then Jade suggested Tori make a video on how many people's boyfriends she'd been with. Tori got a bit upset and when she was about to speak Jade told her that she didn't belong at Hollywood Arts because she was a talentless boyfriend stealer. Tori got upset and left to cool down for a bit. When she came back she decided to write a song and went looking for inspiration with me. We went to her old school because she wanted to say hi to her old friends and they totally snubbed her. They were acting like she was invisible. So she ran out and I texted her to ask if she was okay. She didn't reply, so she must of turned her phone off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trina shrieked. Robbie shrunk in his chair. "My little sisters been upset for _a whole week_ and you didn't think to explain why?"

"Trina, calm!" Beck said, and Trina started breathing deeply. "We have to find Tori."


	2. Chapter 2

Beck went first. As soon as they'd agreed to search for Tori and sorted who were searching where, they left. Cat and Trina were searching in girls changing rooms and toilets. Beck was Drama classrooms, music classrooms and Dance rooms, Robbie was Science, Maths and English classrooms, and Andre was Religious studies, Trigonometry and private rehearsal spaces. As soon as all was decided, Beck ran to search. He wanted to find Tori first. He had to talk to her, convince her that she was talented, and she was way more amazing than Jade was. "I can't believe you. Hitting on my boyfriend in front of me?" Jade's voice was loud.

"Ex- boyfriend. And I wasn't hitting on him!" Tori's quiet voice came, and Jade scoffed.

"I'm surprised you haven't been slapped in the face. Let me do it for you!" Jade's voice came louder. He burst into the music room and saw Jade stood before Tori in a intimidating way. Her hand was raised and Tori was cowering.

"Jade, stop." Beck said sharply, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, hey babe." Jade grinned.

"I'm not your babe, Jade." Beck hissed. He turned to Tori and cocked his head, motioning her to come to him. She walked briskily, and when she reached Beck she buried her head in his chest and he placed his arms around her, rubbing her back and trying to sooth the sobs coming from her small body. With one last glare, he turned and pulled Tori from the room, leaning against the wall in the corridor and holding her into his chest. He kissed her head and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her out to his car.

Once Tori was safely in Becks car, he sat next to her and phoned Andre, Cat, Trina and Robbie to tell them he'd found her. "Yeah. Jade was there." Beck told them. "She was so different- so mean."

"It's what she's like." Andre put in. When you're not around it's worse."

"She told me no one cared about my brother or Mr Longneck!" Cat said, and everyone on the phone call did a double take.

"Little red, have you brought Mr Longneck to school again?" Andre said in a voice that was reserved for telling off little kids.

"Maybe." Cat giggled.

"Who's Mr Longneck?" Robbie asked.

"Her stuffed giraffe." Andre said dryly. "Beck, where is she?"

"She's in my car. I'm gonna take her home."

"That stupid girl! Saying that stuff to _my _sister and thinking she can get away with it! Well she can't. I'm gonna hunt her down and-"

"Trina, stop." Robbie said quickly, and they could all hear Trina's breathing get controlled. "Take her home, Beck. Stay with her and after school we'll all come to hers."

"Okay. Bye." Beck hung up and looked over at Tori. One glance into her eyes was all it took to know that she was hurting. "Shall we get you home?" He asked softly, and she nodded.

The five minute drive was silent, with Beck looking over at Tori ever so often and feeling his heart squeeze at her pale face and sad expression. When they arrived at the house, Beck parked the car and followed Tori, sitting on the sofa as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Why does she hate me?" She asked suddenly, her voice quiet.

"I think she's jealous." Beck replied with a small smile. "And she hates everyone."

"Not you. Not Cat, not Andre, not Robbie, not Rex. Not even Sinjin! But she hates me so much." Tears appeared in Tori's eyes and Beck jumped up off the sofa and started to walk towards her. "She wants me to die. She tells me to literally every day. And when I try and be nice, she uses me for a second and then hates me again." A tear fell down Tori's cheek. "I don't understand…"

"Tori…" Beck wrapped his arms around her. "You ignore her. She's jealous of you. You sing, you dance. You're absolutely gorgeous. She just wants to be like you, but she knows she can't."

Tori looked up at Beck. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"No." Beck replied, and Tori's eyes went hurt. "I think you're beautiful." He told her, and Tori leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Beck. I don't know what I'd of done without you today."


	3. Chapter 3

At 4o'clock the doorbell rang. Beck answered it. Tori was asleep on the couch. She had been since 1'o'clock, and he didn't want to disturb her. "Where's Tori?" Andre asked quietly when Beck motioned to be quiet. He pointed to the couch, and Andre's face formed into an 'o'.

"Was she okay?" Trina asked. Beck nodded.

"She was fine after we talked a bit. She fell asleep at 1ish, and she looked like she needed it, so I left her."

"Did she eat anything?" Robbie asked.

"She ate an apple and some potato chips." Beck replied, sitting next to the sleeping Tori.

"I bought red velvet cupcakes!" Cat whispered, grinning and holding a bag. "Look!" She took a cupcake up to her head. "Same colour, right?"

The gang rolled their eyes. Tori stirred next to Beck. "Beck, why can I smell-AH!" She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw the gang.

"Tori!" Cat squealed. "I bought cupcakes!" Tori grinned.

"Thanks, Cat."

"My brother says that a cupcake a day keeps the doctor away, but my mom says that's not true."

The gang paused, and Cat bit into a cupcake, giggling. "What's funny?" Robbie asked.

"I thought of a joke." Cat giggled.

"Tell us, Little Red." Andre asked, and Cat stopped giggling and a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"I can't remember!" Her jaw dropped open and she turned to Andre, suddenly scared. "I read somewhere that if you forget a joke, a little invisible monster sneaks into your brain and steals the joke!" 

Everyone turned to stare at Cat, and she giggled again. "What now?" Robbie sighed.

"I remembered the joke!" Cat giggled happily, sitting on the couch and finishing her cupcake.

"Are you okay, Tori?" Robbie asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Tori nodded.

"I just have a bit of a headache." She replied, rubbing her forehead. Beck took a box out of his pocket and handed her some aspirin. "Thank you." She smiled gratefully before taking them off him. She looked around for a drink, and he handed her one off the coffee table behind Robbie. Tori looked down, blushing.

"Shall we go get frozen yogurt?" Andre suggested. Everyone nodded enthusiastically, and walked outside, talking excitedly. 

"Alright, whos in which car?" Beck called.

"I got a car!" Trina called, proudly showing off her new car.

"Me too." Robbie joined in glumly, pointing to his junk car.

"Same." Beck replied.

"I'll go with Trina!" Cat giggled and nudged Trina, who was grinning as she rapped the lyrics to her and Cats' song.

"I'll go with Shapiro." Andre sighed.

"So Tori's with me." Beck smiled, and Tori smiled back, blushing.

A little while later, they were all on the way to the frozen yogurt hang out they usually went to. "Have you got any ideas for the talent show?" Beck blurted out, and mentally smacked himself in the head for mentioning it. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's fine, Beck." Tori told him, smiling. "I have an idea." They pulled up in the car park of the shop.

"You know, Tori, I think you're absolutely amazing." He said with a smile on his face. Smiling softly, he leant over and kissed her cheek, letting his lips stay there for a while before getting out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Just before I start, I've changed lyrics to fit the storyline. Don't hate! :P

It was exactly one minute before she was due to go on stage, and Tori Vega was pacing nervously. No one had heard the song she'd written except the band she was performing it with. Beck was sat near her on a table, watching the girl he'd become extremely close to in a very short period of time. "Tori, sit down." He said tiredly.

"What if-"

"I don't want to hear another what if!" Beck told her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm nervous." She said, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Couldn't of guessed." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Tori Vega!" The stage manager called, and she looked at Beck, scared.

"I'll be in the front row." He promised, kissing her forehead before leaving. She walked over to the stage manager and stood by the side of the stage, waiting for the acting scene to be over. After a few seconds, the kids on stage bowed and exited. She grabbed a microphone stand and microphone, walking out onto stage and looking behind her to check the band were there. They nodded, and she stared into the audience. She met eyes with Beck, and he gave her a thumbs up. The band started to play and Tori took a deep breath.

"_I took a chance, I took a shot,_

_you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not.  
>You took a swing, I took it hard,<em>

_and down here from the ground I see who you are._

_We're sick and tired of your attitude,_

_seems like no one knows you ,_

_you told him that you loved him then put him down,_

_you need him like a heartbeat,_

_but you know you got a mean streak,_

_everyone runs for cover when you're around._

_Here's to you, and your temper,_

_Yes, I remember what you said last time.  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me, <em>

_Tell me, why?" _

Tori snuck a glance into the audience and saw Beck grinning. He pointed somewhere, and Tori saw an insulted and embarrassed Jade sat there. She looked pointedly at her as she sung again.

"_You could write a book on,_

_how to ruin someone's perfect day,_

_well, I get so confused and frustrated,_

_interrupt what I want to say._

_We're sick and tired of your reasons,_

_He's got no one to believe in,_

_you told him that you want him then push him around,_

_you need him like a heartbeat,_

_but you know you got a mean streak,_

_everyone runs for cover when you're around._

_Here's to you, and your temper,_

_Yes, I remember what you said last time.  
>And I know that you see what you're doing to me, <em>

_Tell me, why?_

_Why, do you have to make us feel small, _

_So you can feel whole inside?  
>Why, do you have to put down my dreams,<em>

_Failure's the only thing on my mind._

_We're sick and tired of your attitude,_

_Seems like no one knows you,_

_You told him that you want him then put him down,_

_We're sick and tired of your reasons,_

_He's got no one to believe in,_

_You asked him for his love then you pushed him around,_

_Here's to you and your temper, _

_Yes, I remember what you said last time,_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me,_

_Tell me why, why,_

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why._

_I took a step back, _

_He let you go,_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof,_

_Now you know." _

She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes as the crowd started clapping. They were all on their feet, cheering. Tori saw Beck clapping and 'Wooo! Tori!'-ing. She turned to Jade just in time to see her turning and stomping out of the auditorium. She grinned and bowed before exiting the stage just in time to wish the next singer good luck as she went onstage. The band got back into the green room, and they all had a massive group hug, cheering and laughing. After a few minutes, a few more people joined in. Tori looked up, confused, and laughed when she saw Beck, Trina, Robbie, Cat and Andre all jumping and cheering.

"You were amazing!" Trina told her as the band, still excited, went to get a drink.

"Yeah!" Cat agreed.

"Better than everyone." Andre put in.

"Fantastic." Robbie grinned.

"Perfect." Beck said softly, and Tori smiled, turning to Beck. She leaned in and caught his lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

"I think you're amazing." She told him sincerely, and he grinned, pulling her back in for a kiss.

*

Half an hour later, Tori was back onstage with the band, waiting for the results. The headmaster stepped on stage and everyone clapped. Tori caught her parents' eyes in the audience.

"Thank you all for coming, and I am now going to announce first second and third." He smiled, and everyone cheered. "In third place… the shakespeare section!" The actors stepped forwards and took their third place Trophy. "In second place… The street crew!" The dancers stepped forward and took theirs. "And first place goes to… Tori and the Terrors!" Tori squealed, and the band picked her up, pulling her above their heads. Tori reached down and picked up the trophy, hoisting it above her head. Everyone cheered again, standing up and calling out to her. After a few minutes the band pulled her down and She was greeted by her friends and Beck picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you so." He smiled, leaning forwards and connecting their lips again. Tori felt someone tap her shoulder and turned, gasping and pushing herself into Beck's chest when she saw Jade.

"I'm sorry." Jade said, and Tori scrunched her eyebrows, confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me say it again, Vega." Jade snapped, and Tori smiled.

"Apology accepted." Jade turned around and stalked off, and Tori turned to Beck. "Everythings perfect."


End file.
